Talk:Extend Conditions
Now I'd like to see this + Mark of Rodgort on an E/Me. :That qualifies as a Echo/Mending combo --RolandOfGilead 14:51, 26 September 2006 (CDT) What exactly is the duration of the skill? Infinite? --Zinger314 11:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :it's a spell not a hex Go go condition sin! Kessel 11:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I read it as meaning all conditions *currently* on target foe when the spell is cast, which makes it a fair bit less interesting. -Flypaper :Well, apply the standard Horns-Falling-Twisting dagger combo and slap this on, then step out. Should be fun to try. Kessel 03:51, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, I think that makes it more interesting. It raises an interesting question. If you hit them with Twisting Fangs and then this, the target would have bleeding and deep wound for 1.81x17sec=~30sec. This spell recharges in 20 so it could then be reapplied and add another 1.81x10sec=~18sec of conditions. If you look at it this way then it could keep a condition that lasts over 11sec up for much longer than if you hexed them with this and then applied conditions afterwards.--Azroth 00:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't think that's the case. For all other skills that extend or shorten duration, the duration-changing effect only works if it was applied before the hex/condition/enchantment/whatever was applied. Exisiting conditions/etc. are never affected. RolandOfGilead 08:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) That's why this is Elite. From the wording, and the fact it's not a Hex, it's pretty clear this extends conditions already on the target foe. Very interesting indeed. Arshay Duskbrow 15:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :This would be the first skill that lengthens conditions that are already on target. Interesting, but very limited in use. It is quite possible to keep a condition on a target... permanently I guess. (Terra Xin 05:15, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) Seems like another one of those PvE only skills. You rly think any party is gonna go without at least 2 extinguishes, martyr, or cautery signet with all those insane condition skills coming out? I mean those are good, but it's expected that the conditions go away soon, before their duration runs out. (Not a fifty five 15:25, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) It's something to use at Fort Aspenwood, Jade Quarry, and possibly AB as well. I suspect that this extends the remaining duration, but this needs to be tested. -- Gordon Ecker 01:46, 11 November 2006 (CST) :Tested. That's exactly what it does. Aethan 13:45, 18 November 2006 (CST) Extend Conditions + Hypochondria anyone? Great way to throw pressure onto a simgle target. --Curse You 21:25, 21 November 2006 (CST) I thought of a use What about This after blinding, then using Epidemic to blind a bunch of people for a much longer time? :Hehe. What about using (insert favourite condition stacking combo here), Extend Conditions, then Epidemic? Quite evil in PVE. Skyreal 20:00, 16 December 2006 (CST) Makes a good 'stepping stone' Elite if you're a low-energy primary such as a Warrior focussed on inflicting conditions to debuff more dangerous mobs...my own Paragon for instance that's built around "they're on fire", with Rodgart and Mindburn on various heroes, gets plenty of use out of this spell for now b/c with burning, every second counts. OTH Fevered Dreams is obviously superior in nearly all PvE regards, but look at where it's capped compared to this "elite".(I capped this at level 14, haha). That's likely the trade-off for its limited performance in PvE. --'ilr' 30 sec max? Does this mean that conditions cannot last more than 30 seconds, or that they cannot have more than 30 seconds ADDED to their current duration? A use? This would be interesting used in this build Use EP>BMT>BSS>TF>EC>Epi>DD. Abbreviations ftw. --Spark 21:23, 6 January 2007 (CST) OMG. I just thought of something. Does this Reapply the conditions? Maybe this triggers Fragility like Hypochondria did once? --Spark 21:31, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Tested. Does not reapply. Just extends the timer. I think this might be a worse skill than Elemental Flame. -- JadeWarrior 17:47, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Really? Here's a thought: Concussion Shot -> EC -> Frustration, silencing bow (on a Me/R). 40 upfront energy (ouch) but you can permanently keep Dazed on them by using EC whenever possible and just keep shooting them, making them hurt whenever they are interrupted from Daze. --Gimmethegepgun 18:05, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::But you can take Extend Conditions out of that convoluted combo and it'd probably be about the same. Frustration with Distracting and Savage Shot wasn't something I thought of yet, thanks. -- JadeWarrior 14:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) Bring a condition-heavy team, Hypochondria, Extend, Edpidemic. That's what I think Anet intended us to do with this. 00:07, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I fail to see a use for this skill. It might extend the conditions for a long time, but it's much easier (and non-elite) to just re-apply the condition. It might be useful with daze, but other than that not really... Silver Sunlight 14:55, 28 March 2007 (CDT) It would be useful in a condition heavy team... but not with the 20 second recharge... we would have to see this with a 5 second recharge for it be useful AT ALL.... -Fyren Myr :Or affect foes in the area... It's an elite, but it doesn't do anything special lol Silver Sunlight 16:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Try this with Virulence users. :) --Xiu Kuro 19:04, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Maybe if you don't want to invest too heavily in Inspiration or you are using low duration conditions, you could Arcane Echo this and use it twice (durations can't be under 4 to 5 seconds though, otherwise they will end before you can extend them) [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood'']] 08:53, 19 June 2007 (CDT) 30 seconds AoE Burning Dervish/Elementalist "Burning Man" 12 Fire Magic, 12+ Mysticism, 3 Water Magic You can really use whatever Enchantments you want, so long as Mystic Corruption reaches the max effect at 50%. Mesmer "Woe Spreader" 20 Inspiration Magic, 12+ Fast Casting *Load up on Enchantments, use GoEP, hit Burning Speed, and run right into the middle of your enemies. Use Rending Touch to end Burning Speed quickly. Then snare with Frozen Burst. *With Mystic Corruption up and a Fire Magic rank of 14, you'll inflict 13 seconds of Burning to all adjacent foes. *Now, have the Mesmer use Hypochondria, Extend Conditions, and Epidemic. *At max Inspiration, Extend Conditions lengthens Condition duration by 132%. At 13 seconds you just barely hit the max cap, at 30 seconds. Epidemic then spreads extended Burning to all adjacent foes. *Burning is -7 degen, or 14 Health per second. 30 seconds of Burning is 420 armor-ignoring damage. It can be combined with many other things as well, such as "They're on Fire!"...but mostly this is just for the sheer fun factor. (T/ ) 04:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT)